


18th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Lost - Freeform, Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway’s weird habits.<br/>As Finland has made it his sacred mission to take care of Norway while he is tiny, he has gotten to know him a lot better. What he begins to notice quite fast, however, is some bad habits. Habits like drinking excessively much coffee, staying awake, much later than what is healthy, and disappearing into the forest at random times. He has not done anything about it, since Sweden has warned him against it. However, one day Norway stays out in the forest a lot longer than usual. Sweden tells Finland to calm down, but as the sun sets, even he gets worried. Has something happened to Norway? How will they find him in the vast forest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	18th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the prompt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

Finland hummed softly to himself as he prepared the small cakes. He had once learnt the recipe from Czech, and a few years ago, when he thought the cakes disappeared at a strangely quick rate, he discovered Norway would get some for his morning-coffee every single day, as long as the cakes lasted.

He smiled a little to himself as he filled the walnut-shaped halves with hazelnut cream, before carefully pressing them together and putting them to cool down in the refrigerator.

Afterwards, while he was melting chocolate he was going to dip the “walnuts” in, he glanced at the clock hanging above the door. It was close to one. About two hours ago, Norway disappeared outside, saying he would go to the forest with his friends.

“Su-san?” Finland called.

A few moments later, Sweden appeared in the door.

“Don’t you think Norway is being a little late? He said he would just be out a little while.”

Sweden glanced at the clock, then shook his head. “It’s still light”, he reminded Finland.

Finland huffed a little.

“He often spends hours outside.”

“I still have a bad feeling about it”, Finland replied. “He’s been gone for longer than usual. Should we not send Denmark to look for him? Or Iceland?”

“Norway will be back before you know it.” That was Sweden’s last words, and he sat down by the table to simply watch Finland sweep about the kitchen, getting this or that for the cakes. Finland remembered the first few times it had happened. He had been utterly unnerved by it, but at this time he had grown used to it.

 

An hour later, Norway was still not back. Outside it was twilight, and it was growing darker still. The cakes were done and Finland was doing the dishes. Sweden was helping him, but it went slower than usual.

“Su-san, I’m really worried of Norway. He’s been out there for _three hours_! Someone has to go look for him, just to make sure he’s not stuck somewhere! Maybe he tripped and is laying in the snow, unable to move, or what if he’s been kidnapped? What if-”

Sweden’s hands at his shoulders made him shut up. “Calm down”, Sweden said, making sure to keep eye contact with Finland.

Just that moment, Denmark decided to barge in, Sealand and Ladonia at his heels. “Hey, has any of you seen Nor- Oh, did I interrupt something?”

Finland put on his best smile and pulled away from Sweden. “No, of course not. You were saying?”

“Is Norway back yet? We found this great train-thing in the basement that we want to try out with him!”

“He’s still in the forest”, Finland replied. “We will all have to go look for him. And make sure you bring your phones, so we can contact each other if one of us finds him.”

“Yeah, sure, which part of the forest will we search?”

The Finn had no reply to that. The forest was vast. Norway could be anywhere, and it would take hours to find him. Finland swallowed. “We’ll just have to split up and go in each our direction.”

“I’ll go with Denmark!” Sealand exclaimed.

“No way, I’m going with him!” Ladonia argued.

“You can both go with me”, Denmark said as a compromise.

“Sure!”

“No!”

“Just get into your winter clothes and start searching!” Finland exclaimed.

“Yes, sir!” all three of them replied, disappearing out of the kitchen.

Finland buried his face in his hands. The worst part was the fact that he knew that even if something had happened to Norway – something that would kill a human being – Norway would still have to suffer through it, simply because he was a nation. For a moment he imagined the small child laying in red snow, eyes glazed over as he stared up at the sky with a small trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

He forced himself out of the thoughts. That reminded way too much of something he had encountered back during the war.

“Su-san, can you stay here in case Norway returns while we’re out?”

A grunt from Sweden confirmed it.

Finland hurried out after Denmark, Sealand and Ladonia, and got on his boots, jacket, hat and gloves. Quickly he made sure he had his phone with him, checked that everyone were dressed warmly enough, before herding them outside.

“Denmark, make sure to keep an eye on them, and boys, if you get cold, tell Denmark. Then you will head straight back here.”

“Yes”, came the simultaneous reply.

“Good. Off you go!”

And so, they headed off in each their direction; Denmark with Sealand and Ladonia, Finland alone.

Finland felt like he walked for hours after hours, all along trying to keep track of where he was. The pine trees stood close and made the darkness even more complete. No moonlight nor starlight lit up his road. Thankfully, the snow was sparse, and he had his phone to light up the ground if it became to dark.

A message ticked in at his phone, and when he checked it, he found Denmark had been forced to return, as Sealand managed to trip and hurt himself.

Finland continued. The ground began rising. First slowly, then it turned steeper and steeper. Finland scurried back and forth, crisscrossing his way up to make sure he crossed an as large area as possible.

When he spotted the end of the forest, he hurried up a bit. He continued climbing, until there was no more steep hillside. A plateau was there, and a set of stairs led up. Strange. What would stairs do in a place like that? But, in the layer of snow, Finland found tracks of small feet. He knelt down to study them, and very quickly found the same pattern as was under Norway’s shoes.

Finland got up and climbed the stairs. It wound further and further up. When he finally reached the top, there was yet another flat area. It was empty. He turned and glanced back. Far down behind him, the lights of the city were shining, and he was sure he saw the lights of their home, nearly at the edge of the forest.

“What are you doing here?”

He spun around, only to face Norway. Not wasting a second, he rushed forth, lifted Norway into his arms and hugged him tightly, despite the protests.

Eventually, he let go and knelt down to be at the same height as Norway. “Do you know how much you scared us? Don’t ever disappear like that again!”

“What?” Norway appeared confused. “But I’ve just been with my friends for a little while.”

“Is four hours, in your opinion, a little while?” Finland questioned.

Now Norway appeared taken aback. Then realization dawned on him and he spun around. “You did it again!” he snapped at no one in particular.

This time it was Finland’s turn to look confused.

“Of course you did it!” Norway raged on. “You’re going to pay, you do realize that?” He chased off through the snow, before falling and rolling around for some moments, nearly as though he was trying to get a grip of someone or something. Then he lifted his hands triumphantly. “Got you!” He continued on, saying something in old Norse, and opening his hands. He seemed satisfied as he trotted back to Finland, holding up his hands. “See what I did?”

Finland laughed lightly. “But Norway, there’s nothing there.”

Norway frowned, then stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I forgot you can’t see them”, he muttered.

“Let’s go home”, Finland said, extending a hand. “Sweden and Denmark are waiting for us.” Sometimes, he wished Norway would stop mixing up his fantasy-world with the reality.


End file.
